Inkjet printing systems are commonly used for both large scale printing on banners and other signage items as well as small scale general consumer printing. Inkjet printing systems typically include a number of nozzles configured to eject ink onto a print medium such as paper. The nozzles are part of a print head which is often integrated with an ink cartridge. The ink cartridge includes a main ink reservoir where ink is stored before it is fed to the nozzles for ejection onto the print medium. Ink cartridges are typically placed onto a movable cartridge platform which moves the ink cartridges and thus the print head nozzles in relation to the print medium as the ink is being ejected at the appropriate time to form the intended image.
Ink cartridges are typically designed to be inserted into a particular printing system. Ink cartridges are generally designed to be replaceable. When an ink cartridge runs out of ink, a user may simply replace the old ink cartridge with a new ink cartridge. As ink cartridges are manufactured, small differences in the fabrication process may affect their ink usage.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.